falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mister Gutsy (Fallout 4)
Lieutenant Astro-Gutsy Captain Astro-Gutsy Commander Astro-Gutsy |location =The Commonwealth Nuka-World |affiliation =General Atomics International United States Armed Forces |actor =Dave B. Mitchell |dialogue =CreatureDialogueMrGutsy.txt }} Mister Gutsies are a type of robots found in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Characteristics Specifications Unlike the previous versions, the Commonwealth variants have several different weapon configurations installed, including but not limited to automatic weapon and laser weapon mounts. Their bodies, eyes, arms can now be broken in combat. The words "Mister Handy" are written on the backside of their body. Gameplay attributes Mister Gutsy robots have several targetable sections, including the torso, right eye, mid-eye, left eye, combat inhibitor, thruster and the arms. Breaking all of the arms on a Mister Gutsy will result in it attempting a suicide rush on the Sole Survivor. The right and middle eye are targeted more easily with the Killshot perk in V.A.T.S., but not the left eye. If any of the eyes are broken, the Mister Gutsy's firing accuracy will suffer and disabling the thruster will slow it down and remove its strafing ability. Unlike previous Fallout renditions, its weapon layout is varied, similar to the sentry bot; the guns can vary from a 10mm submachine gun to a laser weapon or sometimes a flamer, and the damage output also varies between models. Variants Mr. Gutsy Despite its somewhat adequate health pool and low Damage Resistance, the Mister Gutsy is still a force to be reckoned with, as its 10mm submachine gun is capable of shredding low-level player characters and even power armor equipped player characters in seconds. |level =22 |perception =6 |hp =250 |dr =60 |er =40 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |xp =32 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* Steel * Enhanced targeting card * 10mm round }} Brotherhood Mr. Gutsy This variant can be found aboard the Prydwen in the science section assisting Senior Scribe Neriah, and is especially protective of the plants in that section. It will comment if the player character takes any plants. |level =22 |perception =6 |hp =250 |dr =60 |er =40 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |xp =32 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items = * Steel * Biometric scanner }} Gunner Mr. Gutsy The Gunner Mister Gutsy is usually found fighting alongside the Gunners. |level =22 |perception = |hp =250 |dr =60 |er =40 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |xp =32 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items = * Steel * 10mm round }} Lieutenant Gutsy Similar to the original Mister Gutsy, however, it has a moderately accurate (and moderate damage) laser weapon in place of a 10mm submachine gun and a much larger Hit Point pool as well as higher stats concerning damage resistances. It would appear that this model was given command authority. |level =32 |perception =7 |hp =350 |dr =75 |er =50 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |xp =51 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items = }} Major Gutsy An upgraded variant of the Lieutenant Gutsy, now having 200 more Hit Points than its predecessor and a higher damage laser weapon, but has the same Damage and Energy Resistances. |level =50 |perception =7 |hp =550 |dr =75 |er =50 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |xp =82 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items = }} Gunner Major Gutsy An upgraded variant of the Gunner Mister Gutsy that can be found fighting alongside the Gunners. |level =50 |perception =7 |hp =550 |dr =75 |er =50 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |xp =82 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items = }} Colonel Gutsy A Mister Gutsy with an even stronger laser, largely inflated damage and energy resistances, nearly 700 Hit Points and 1 extra point in Perception totaling it at 8; putting it on par with an assaultron. Colonel Gutsy appears when the player character reaches level 46 or higher. |level =52+ |perception =8 |hp =655+ |dr =110 |er =70 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |xp =130 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items = }} Gunner Colonel Gutsy The most powerful Mister Gutsy seen fighting alongside the gunners, essentially an upgraded version of the Gunner Major Gutsy. |level =52+ |perception =8 |hp =655+ |dr =110 |er =70 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |xp =130 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items = }} Guard Gutsy Several Guard Gutsies can be found guarding the General Atomics Galleria. The Director is a Guard Gutsy. |level =22 |perception =6 |hp =250 |dr =60 |er =40 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items = }} Cadet Astro-Gutsy A basic variant of space Mr. Gutsies, with Nuka-World color scheme, very low stats and "space" laser weapons. Found in the Galactic Zone. |base id = |level =22 |perception =0 |xp =45 |hp =150 |dr =30 |er =0 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |xp =45 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Lieutenant Astro-Gutsy A Mr. Gutsy variant with Nuka-World color scheme, lower stats and space laser weapons. Found in the Galactic Zone. |base id = |level =32 |perception =7 |xp =51 |hp =350 |dr =75 |er =50 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |xp =51 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Commander Astro-Gutsy |base id = |level =50 |perception =8 |xp =83 |hp =550 |dr =90 |er =60 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |xp =83 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Captain Astro-Gutsy The most powerful Astro-Gutsy variant in the Galactic Zone, with the largest health pool and damage resistance. |base id = |level =52+ |perception =0 |xp =130 |hp =655+ |dr =110 |er =70 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |xp =130 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* }} Notable Mister Gutsies * The Boston Blaster * The Director Notes * There are several level and faction dependent variations which may be equipped with different weaponry, such as lasers, Gunner Gutsy armed with the same 10mm submachine gun as turrets, or several military versions with either the 10mm submachine gun, a laser gun or a .44 pistol.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide : "Possible attachments include .44 pistols, combat rifles, laser guns, and saws." * Like many other enemies, a neutral Mister Gutsy will turn hostile if looked at while the player character is wearing power armor with a targeting HUD mod installed. * Sometimes if you attack a neutral Mister Gutsy, he will say "What is your major malfunction, maggot?", which is a clear reference to the 1987 film Full Metal Jacket, where the ruthless drill sergeant, Hartman, reprimands Private Pyle, saying "What is your major malfunction, numbnuts?" Appearances Mister Gutsies appear in Fallout 4 and its add-on Nuka-World. Category:Fallout 4 robots and computers Category:Nuka-World robots and computers Category:United States Armed Forces technology ru:Мистер Храбрец (Fallout 4)